Love?
by 9dy
Summary: Cinta. Satu kata beribu makna. Kadang rasanya sangat manis, kadang juga sangat pahit. Cinta itu menyakitkan, tapi datang dengan mudahnya dalam hati manusia. Begitu juga denganku, perasaan yang membuatku sedih sekaligus bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Walau tidak bisa memiliki, setidaknya melihat dia bahagia sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. /slight SasuSaku?/Sakura Centric!/RnR? :D


Halo semuanya!

Aku ingin sedikit bercerita pada kalian, maukah kalian mendengarkannya?

.

.

**Love?**

**Naruto © **_Masashi Kishimoto_

**Dear Diary © **Hikari Uchiwa

**Warning**_ : AU, Bahasa tidak baku, Sakura-centric_

**DLDR** ;)!

.

.

Aku Haruno Sakura. Anak kedua dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki sekaligus adik dari Haruno Karin. Siswi kelas dua belas di Konoha Senior High School. Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian, apa kalian pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ino sahabatku bilang, jatuh cinta itu seperti kamu yang seperti diangkat tinggi-tinggi ke langit, tapi sewaktu-waktu juga seperti dihempaskan dengan kasarnya lagi ke bawah.

Aku yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum bingung karenanya. Yah.. jujur saja, saat itu aku belum penah merasakan perasaan yang seperti itu atau sejenisnya. Ada kalanya aku penasaran bagaimana rasa itu, ada juga kalanya aku tidak ingin terlibat hal-hal merepotkan bernama jatuh cinta.

Mungkin kalian akan menganggapku aneh. Tapi, itu semua mulai berubah saat seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam lingkaran kehidupanku. Dia adalah putra bungsu dari salah satu keluarga berpengaruh Konoha. Dia Uchiha Sasuke, adik laki-laki dari Uchiha Itachi.

Pertama kali kami mulai dekat adalah saat kami tidak sengaja berpapasan di depan loker sekolah dan mulai bertegur sapa ringan satu sama lain. Pertama kali melihatnya kupikir dia adalah sosok angkuh yang dingin—dinginnya sih benar. Diluar dugaanku, ternyata dia orang yang cukup asik diajak berbincang, walaupun dia jarang sekali berbicara banyak-banyak. Tipe yang irit bicara.

Lambat laun, aku mulai merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri. Saat tanpa sengaja mata kami beradu tatap, jantungku rasanya berdebar kencang dan perutku serasa geli yang aeh memberikan sensasi nyaman untukku. Ino yang waktu itu kujadikan sebagai tempat untuk curhat, hanya terkikik geli dan mengatakan, "Kau jatuh cinta _forehead_."

Aku hanya bisa mendengus dan menggeleng cepat-cepat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin saja kata-katanya memang benar. Aku pernah bertanya pada kakak perempuanku, Karin tentang bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Hal yang kuingat dari ucapannya saat itu adalah saat melihat orang yang kau suka bersama dengan perempuan lain dengan akrabnya, rasanya dadamu berdenyut ngilu hingga membuat sulit bernapas—sesak.

Pernah suatu kali aku melihatnya sedang bercanda gurau dengan seorang teman sekelasku yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Aku hanya bisa terpaku saat melihatnya tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. Denganku saja, dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Rasanya seperti di tusuk beribu pisau tepat di satu titik berulang kali.

Lama-lama aku mulai menyetujui Ino kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama lebih tepatnya. Saat itu sudah lebih daru dua bulan, aku memendam perasaan padanya. Ino berulang kali mengatakan padaku untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Kak Karin juga menyarankan hal serupa, katanya jangan sampai dia direbut orang lain.

Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat, sepulang sekolah aku meminta agar dia menemuiku di perpustakaan Sasukepun menyetujui dan bilang juga ada keperluan denganku. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, aku berdoa semoga perasaan ini tersampaikan.

Sesuai janji, sepulang sekolah aku langsug pergi ke perpustakaan. Ternyata dia sudah menungguku di sana. Dengan perasaan gugup aku berusaha untuk menyampaikan hal penting ini. Sebelum aku sempat bicara, dia tiba-tiba saja berbicara, "Sakura, aku.. aku ingin bertanya padamu." Aku hanya menggangguk mengiyakan.

Aku langsung tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi saat dia bertanya hadiah apa yang cocok untuk seorang gadis. Dia bilang, ingin memberikan hadiah pada kekasihnya di hari jadi mereka dua hari lagi. Aku hanya menunduk dan mengatakan terserah seleranya saja. Rasanya seperti di tusuk tombak saat mendengar penjelasannya.

Sebelum aku menyatakanya, dia sudah jelas menolak perasaanku terlebih dahulu. Aku hanya tersenyum ceria seperti biasa dan mengatakan kalau aku lupa apa yang ingin aku bicarakan. Setelah mendengar gumaman kecil darinya aku segera berlalu dari sana setelah mengatakan ada urusan mendadak tanpa mendengar jawaban darinya.

Mungkin ini yang namanya patah hati. Rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya demi meluapkan perasaan menyesakan ini. Aku tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, melainkan duduk di bangku taman sembari memperhatikan langit sore. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai menganak sungai di pipiku. Aku hanya mampu terisak sambil meremas ujung rokku sampai aku melihat Kak Karin berlari ke arahku dan menyerbuku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dengan raut khawatir sembari tangannya mengelap air mata di pipiku dengan sapu tangan coklat gadingnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah dan tersenyun tipis padanya. Ku lihat iris _rubby_nya berkaca-kaca dan langsung memelukku erat sambil mengelus lembut helaian _pink_ku. Melihatnya, membuatku balas memeluknya tak kalah erat dan meluapkan perasaanku lewat tangisan di pelukan hangatnya. Hal itu mampu membuatku agak tenang dan mulai berusaha seperti biasa lagi.

Sampai sekarangpun aku masih menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke diam-diam. Satu hal yang aku pelajari adalah cinta tidak harus memiliki, melainkan harus bisa merelakan dia untuk kebahagiannya. Rasanya memang seperti coklat, kadang manis kadang pahit. Juga bisa sangat indah dan sangat menyakitkan, jika kamu mengetahui kebenarannya. Mungkin yang dimaksud coklat cinta itu, adalah perasaan manis dan pahitnya cinta seperti coklat.

Mungkin ocehanku panjang sekali ya? Hehe. Bagaimana dengan _kalian_ semua? Apa kalian pernah merasakan manis pahitnya coklat cinta?

_._

_._

_._

_**Owari**_

_._

_._

.

Oke jangan timpuk saya #ngumpetdibalikpohon

Aku tau ini gaje banget =A=" Ha ha ha. Ini juga hanya dalam waktu 30 menit ngetiknya, di sela-sela waktu ngerjain PR Matematika, hehe :9 Cerita ini juga kisah nyata seseorang. Dan ada beberapa kalimat entah di akhir, di awal atau di tengah cerita yang bener-bener berhububgan dengan diriku sendiri terutama jatuh-cinta-pandangan pertama itu =^= dan jangan hiraukan judulnya aku tau itu gak nyambung ._. Dan lagi fict. Ini kuketik dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ha ha ha Q.Q

Aku cuman bisa mangut-mangut ngeliat temen-temen dunyat maupun dumay yang pasti topik pembicaraannya cinta-cintaan sama galau-galauan. Ada penasarannya juga sih wakaka =n="

Okelah, cukup curcolnya XD sampai di sini dulu ya semua ;) Jangan lupa reviewnya agar aku tahu pendapat kalian~ ;D

_**-Hikari Uchiwa, Jakarta 14 Oct 2012-**_


End file.
